Midnight Harry Potter
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Blaine gets a little excited about the new Harry Potter film and drags Kurt to the midnight premiere. One-shot.


It was almost eleven o'clock at night on Thursday, July 14. Kurt Hummel was sitting at his boudoir, just beginning his nightly moisturizing routine, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Kurt heard his father, Burt Hummel, cursing loudly under his breath while he answered the door. His hand froze in midair when he heard his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson's, voice coming from downstairs. Dropping his bottle of moisturizer in his panic that something was wrong, Kurt ran into the hallway to hear what Blaine was saying. Leaning over the banister, Kurt's saw the other boy standing in front of Burt and Carole.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked from the top of the stairs.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled excitedly, scooting around Kurt's parents and running up the staircase to greet Kurt.

Kurt stared open-mouthed at Blaine, who was standing in front of him grinning foolishly.

"What in the world are you wearing, Blaine?" Kurt asked, walking back into his bedroom, Blaine bouncing in behind him. Kurt turned around and stared incredulously at Blaine's gray pant-and-sweater uniform, with a red and gold tie laid nicely over his usual white button-down dress shirt.

"My Hogwarts uniform!" Blaine said loudly and enthusiastically, pulling out of his pocket a pair of lensless, perfectly round glasses and smashing them on his face.

"Hogwarts?" Kurt asked. "As in the school from Harry Potter?"

Blaine nodded vigorously and pointed to his forehead. Kurt's raised his eyebrows as he saw a lightning-bolt shaped scar drawn on his boyfriend's head.

"Is there any particular reason that you're dressed like this?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Harry Freakin' Potter!" Blaine said, grinning more widely than he already was.

"Why?"

"Tonight at midnight is the release of the final film!" Blaine said. "So, come on, get dressed. We're going to see it!"

"You're joking, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, his loose curls bouncing wildly on his head.

"I am not going to a midnight showing of a Harry Potter film," Kurt said firmly.

"I thought you might say that," Blaine said. "So I brought you this." He stuck his hand into his pocket again and pulled out a rainbow-colored scarf.

"And what is that?" Kurt asked, though he felt his resolve weakening at the sight of the scarf.

"The Scarf of Sexual Preference!" Blaine yelled.

"The what?" Kurt asked.

"The Scarf of Sexual Preference," Blaine repeated, smiling.

"I didn't know such a thing existed in Harry Potter," Kurt said, taking the scarf from Blaine.

"Not in the books," Blaine said immediately. "But it does in _A Very Potter Sequel_."

"A what?" Kurt asked, deciding that he would go to the movie, simply because he wanted to use it as blackmail the next time he wanted Blaine to do something he didn't want to do. He walked to his closet and started picking out an outfit that wouldn't clash with the Scarf of Sexual Preference.

"_A Very Potter Sequel_. It's the sequel to _A Very Potter Musical_, which is only the cleverest musical ever. The music was written by this supermegafoxyawesomehot guy Darren Criss and he stars as Harry and it's just the most totally awesome thing ever," Blaine said all in one breath.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine. "I've never heard of these musicals."

"They're on Youtube," Blaine said, realizing what Kurt was doing. "I'll go in the hallway. Hurry up, because we have to leave in like ten minutes or else all the good seats will be taken." Blaine hurried out of Kurt's bedroom, singing something that sounded something like "Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts" to himself.

Eight minutes later, Blaine was knocking on Kurt's door. "Kurt, come on! Your dad said you could go! So, come on!"

"Alright, alright," Kurt said, throwing open his door. "But just remember this, Blaine Warbler Anderson, the next time I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, sir," Blaine said, mock saluting Kurt as he followed him down the stairs.

Once they were in the car, Kurt said, "I can _not_ believe that I let you convince me to do this."

Blaine grinned and turned on his iPod. Music started blasting out of the speaker.

"_Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle, and my aunt. Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lightning scar to know they'll never ever give me what I want_," Blaine sang along to the music.

"What is this?" Kurt asked.

"The opening number of _A Very Potter Musical_!" Blaine shouted over the music. "It's Darren Criss singing! God, he's _sooo _amazing!"

"Should I be worried?" Kurt asked, not entirely serious.

Blaine shook his head and smiled at Kurt and continued singing: "_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, it's September and I'm skipping this town. Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now. I GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS, I GOTTA GET BACK TO SCHOOL, GOTTA GET MYSELF TO HOGWARTS WHERE EVERYBODY KNOWS I'M COOL_." Blaine straightened his tie as he sang the last line, Kurt watching him incredulously. Not noticing, Blaine continued singing at the top of his lungs. "_BACK TO WITCHES AND WIZARDS AND MAGICAL BEASTS, TO GOBLINS AND GHOSTS AND TO MAGICAL FEASTS. IT'S ALL THAT I LOVE AND IT'S ALL THAT I NEED. HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS. I THINK I'M GOING BACK_."

"You're out of your mind. You do know that, right?" Kurt asked, half-laughing, as Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and turned off his iPod.

Blaine smiled at him, grabbed his hand, and practically ran into the theater, Kurt hurrying to keep up. They waited in line for only five minutes – there really was no one yet waiting to see the movie – during which Blaine bounced endlessly on the balls of his feet and hummed more of "Back to Hogwarts" to himself.

When they had handed in their tickets and checked to see that there were enough seats in the theater, Kurt and Blaine went to get snacks. At the counter, Blaine pinched Kurt's arm painfully and pointed at the glass case.

"They have Redvines, Kurt. _Redvines_!"

"I see that, Blaine," Kurt said, trying to pry his arm out of Blaine's pincer-like grip. "Why is that so exciting? Your favorite candy is Twix."

"Redvines are the favorite candy of Musical-Harry and Musical-Ron!" Blaine said, stepping up to the counter. "One bag of Redvines, please," Blaine practically shouted at the man behind the counter. Kurt flinched and for the first time found himself feeling very embarrassed by his boyfriend.

Blaine paid for the bag of Redvines and followed Kurt back to the theater. Just as they were crossing through the doorway, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. Blaine gave him a scalding look, but Kurt held his ground.

"What?" Blaine whined.

"Promise me that when this is over, you'll go back to being you and stop with this Harry Potter craziness?"

Blaine blinked at him and realized that he had been annoying Kurt.

"I promise," Blaine said, sounding more like himself than he had all night.

Kurt smiled, shook his head, and led Blaine up to the best seats in the theater.


End file.
